In recent years, for the purpose of densely recording information to an optical recording medium, a multilayer optical recording medium utilizing a multi-photon absorption material is proposed. To decrease crosstalk in the multilayer optical recording medium, it is proposed a structure in which one or more optical non-recording layers are interposed between optical recording layers (refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). In the multilayer optical recording medium having such a structure, a method is contemplated in which recording light is irradiated to deform the shape of an optical recording layer so that the optical recording layer forms convex structures into an intermediate layer thereby to record information to the optical recording layer (refer to Patent Literature 3).
To produce a multilayer optical recording medium having the structure as the above, a method of forming each layer using spin-coat method and laminating layers may be used. However, this method involves problems such as that the multilayer optical recording medium is difficult to have a large surface area and materials are restricted.
To solve the problem above, it is proposed a production method of a multilayer optical recording medium using a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet comprising an optical recording layer including photosensitive material and an adhesive layer disposed thereon. (refer to Patent Literature 4). According to the production method using the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets, a multilayer optical recording medium can easily be produced to have a large surface area.